<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirsty Thursday by TheRancidDwarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900119">Thirsty Thursday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRancidDwarf/pseuds/TheRancidDwarf'>TheRancidDwarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Drabble Collection, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Weapons Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRancidDwarf/pseuds/TheRancidDwarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of thirsty one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consensual bondage ahead. Does get smutty. It's been a LONG TIME since I've written anything remotely smutty, so don't be too hard on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hancock shifted in his chair, wrists rubbing against the frayed rope that kept him bound to his seat. How the hell had he gotten into this stupid ass mess? Imagine if one of his people saw him now, captured and tied to a chair like some sort of damsel in distress; in<em> only his hat and coat</em>. It was summer in the commonwealth, so he couldn’t say exactly that he was cold, but sitting here with all his bits hanging out just waiting was distressing enough. Hell, if someone wasn’t coming for him, he was likely to lose ‘em to which ever wasteland creature came upon him. Seeing as he was in a closed room that could take a while. In the darkness he could just make out a power armor work station, maybe a workbench? He strained his eyes to see, but even with his adjusted vision it was pitch fucking black.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden rumbling startled the poor ghoul. One of the walls began to lift. It was a rolling door. Bright lights poured into the room, and he could just make out a figure through his squinted eyes. He could just make out the bright blue of a vault suit as the door finally stopped moving up. Fan-<em>fucking-</em>tastic. The figure started forward, heels clicking on the ground, and something dragging behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know Hancock. You’ve been a real <em>pain in my fucking ass</em>.” For a person that didn’t often give off an air of intimidation, the little vaultie could be a menacing bitch when they wanted to be. “And I’m getting real tired of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww did I step on your toes, <em>sunshine</em>?” he growled back. It wasn’t cold exactly, but the sudden breeze from the open door send a shiver through Hancock’s body. Or was it the swatter that was now pressed against his chest, the nails that were driven through it poking at the underside of his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been in my way Hancock, I got plans for this commonwealth and you little goody two shoes act is old. It’s gone out of fashion, <em>ya feel me</em>?” Sole lifted the bat slightly the nails digging harder into his skin before they pulled it back. He hissed loudly as they scratched him.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you gonna do about it, huh?” he spit at them, hands straining against his bonds. In the sparse light that reached their face he could just make out a wide, sickening grin. His stomach did a full on flips in his body as she walked around him, the swatter tapping along the legs of the chair, barely missing his ankles. He could feel the breath on his neck as they leaned forward over his shoulder. He couldn’t help himself, his spine jerked upright, his body pressed tot he back of the chair. The ghoul let out a surprised yelp as the end of the bat came down onto the hard wood of the chair right between his legs, the nails barely missing his junk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you my<em> little bitch</em>.” Their lips were at his ruined ear, their voice a purr. He couldn’t help himself, a soft groan escaped him and he felt himself harden beyond what he already had been. This seemed to displease them. They maneuvered the swatter, scraping the nails across his inner thigh. “You’re not supposed to be <em>enjoying</em> this, my pet. I don’t think I’m doing my job well enough.” he chuckled, low and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,<em> sunshine</em>. You’re not the first person to have me tied up, trying to make me beg for mercy.” He turned his head, catching them off guard. They let out a surprised cry as he nipped hard at their jaw. They stumbled back, the nails of the swatter scraping across the top of his thigh, probably harder then they had intended. He had intended to laugh at them, but the sting only made his growl. It did nothing to lessen his raging hard on though.</p><p> </p><p>Sole steadied themselves, Hancock could hear their heeled boots walking around behind him, rummaging through one of the many tool chests that were scattered around the red rocket station, he could hear the bouncing of the swatter as it was dropped to the concrete floor. If they’d abandoned the swatter, what the hell else did they have? He craned his neck to see, the light from the door illuminating sole, their vault suit was unzipped down to their navel, the skin of their chest in view. He fought against the ties of his chair again, trying to wiggle away. Maybe he could just break the chair? Thing was old enough right? God he wanted his hands on them. Eventually he’d get out of this fucking thing and make them <em>his</em> little bitch. He’d show them how feral he could get.</p><p> </p><p>SMACK.</p><p> </p><p>Hancock let out a roar as the leather strap they had in hand came down upon his thigh where the swatter had just left deep grooves.</p><p> </p><p>“I will break you, mister Mayor. And then I’ll dump you on the doorstep of Goodneighbor, tied up like a little piggy.” They stood in front of him again, leather strap in hand. “And I have many ways to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Try m- AH!” The strap came down on his other thigh, inches from his cock that was proudly resting against his stomach. “Getting a little close there aren’t y-” SMACK. The leather struck his stomach, barely missing once again. “<em>Too close</em>!” he cried, they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting<em> nervous</em>, Mayor?” they purred, carefully lowering themselves to their knees. “You sound a little distressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, sunshine. When I get out of this I’ll - <em>FUCK!</em>” They struck his thigh again, his toes curled, his back stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t seem to finish a sentence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you fucking wait you little b-” SMACK. His head dropped back onto his shoulders, his legs trying to straighten out against the stinging. He was going to have welts for days.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you stop talking you wont get hit.” His whole body flinched as their warm palm ran up his thigh, running over the burning welts on his marred shin.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted me to shut up, you should have gagged m-” SMACK. Hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I get you cant teach an old dog new tricks.” they purred, the hand without the strap climbing higher on his thigh, nails catching on the cuts. “Maybe you’ll learn eventually, but then again maybe not… you seem to be enjoying this, Hancock.” His head fell forward, watching intently as a their fingertips reached the base of his cock, giving it a curious probe.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Enjoying</em> this? You’re fucking nu-” SMACK. This time, he moaned and loudly as they wrapped their hand around his cock, giving it a tight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the proof is in the pudding.” They swiped their thumb over the precum that had accumulated on his tip, and smeared against his stomach. “Maybe giving you a good beating isn’t the way to break you.” Slowly, methodically they stroked him, their fingers brushing across his tip as he squirmed, his head jerking back against the chair, the only part of his body that he could really move.</p><p> </p><p>Sole chuckled as she watched his toes curl again, they could see the muscles of his legs straining to break free as he lifted his hips, rocking into their hand</p><p> </p><p>“So you are enjoying this.” Their tone was smug, and he wanted to smack that smirk off their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Just you<em> fucking</em> wait vaulti I-” SMACK. The felt his cock jerk in their grip. They laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it, Hancock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fucking <em>-AH</em>!” SMACK. They picked up their pace. His legs were shaking. Oh god, he was getting close. “No.” he snarled, the bucking of his hips getting more erratic.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Say it</em>.” The strap came down so close to his sack that he he yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Watch it with that fucking thing</em>!” he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to<em> hear it</em>, Hancock.” they hissed. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breath as he waited for the next hit, but instead they did something worse. They stopped. Cold air hit his cock and he groaned, loudly. Goddamn it. He was so fucking close. Even with his legs and stomach stinging, he had been so damn close.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking <em>bitch</em> you know that?” He squinted through the light to properly see. He could just make out the smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and<em> why</em> is that, Mayor? Seems like you didn’t want me to stop.” They crawled forward, the strap left laying on his thigh as she shoved him back on his chair, a hand gripped his jaw to turn his face to the side. Their lips pressed to the marred skin of his collar bone. They left a trail of wet kisses to his ear, tongue swiping along the remaining edge. “Were you <em>enjoying it</em> mister Mayor?” they purred. He tried to turn his head back, get a nip at them again, but their thumb was digging into the muscle under their ear. He didn’t answer. In fact he had his teeth clenched hard.  His cock was brushing against the soft skin of their stomach as they leaned over him. It took everything in their power not to start thrusting up into them, desperate for any kind of friction.</p><p> </p><p>Sole leaned back, sitting on their heels, letting out a soft ‘humph’ of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not being a very good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never said I <em>was</em>.” Hancock growled. His whole body tensed as they swiped the strap off his leg and smacked it down, <em>hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m going to have to try harder.” They moved up onto their knees again and watched them get closer, placing kisses on his chest. “”I’ll have you begging yet, Hancock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly fucking doubt -” He sucked in a breath as she reached his tip, their tongue swiping at his. Their hot wet tongue. They chuckled as he stiffened, his words lost as they took him in their hand again, but this time taking him into their mouth. He threw his head back, hips busking up to get himself further into the warmth, but he was stopped. The hand on his thigh pressed hard into one of the scrapes from the swatter. They pulled their mouth back, releasing him with a wet ‘pop’.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> don’t get to decide the pace of this little man. Not without telling me what <em>I want to hear</em>.” He wanted to rip this fucking chair apart, to grab them up and slam them into the wall, fuck them until they couldn’t speak with that stupid smirking mouth of theirs, to call them every name in the fucking book, but they sucked him back into their mouth, and all he could do was hiss and groan. They moved with a renewed vigor, tongue swirling about, hand kneading at his thigh, and every time he tried to buck forward they would do the same, digging into the scrapes. He could feel wetness on his thigh, no doubt there’d be smears of blood. Smart little fucking minx.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before she just kept the pressure on the scrape, he was getting so fucking close, and they were keeping him just on edge, slowing when his bucking got worse, even stopping to just stroke him, to bite down on his other thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what I want to hear.” she said into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hiss. They bit down hard on his thigh, and he bit down on his own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want to come for me?” she purred, tongue running up his length. “Don’t deny it, you’ve been so close.” Stupid bitch. She took him into her mouth again, pumping vigorously with her hand, the other reaching to cup his balls. His whole body shuddered. God dammit he couldn’t hold out any more, they were gonna make him - FUCK. They let go, cold air hitting him again, his cock was absolutely throbbing, and she let him buck up this time, watching him struggle to get that sweet friction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>.” He was panting now. In the light she could see beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish, Mayor.” She looked at her slick hand for a moment before running it up his thigh. “I could let you finish, but you still wont just <em>admit it</em>. You could have a grand old time, but you just wont give in. How sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’d give you… give you the satisfaction.” Sole watched him, still squinting in the bright light, his chest heaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m<em> already</em> getting satisfaction. Look at you. Tied up like a hog, at my mercy for as long as I want you to be. Listen to you, gasping for air, mewling like a little kitten when I touch you. I wonder what people would think seeing the mayor like this. Better not be too loud, Sanctuary is just over the bridge. At any minute one of the watch could come down here to investigate all the little noises you’re making.” They laughed as his eyes went wide. “Wouldn’t that be nice, to have an<em> audience</em>. I think Mac is on duty tonight. Maybe I could call him over for a show.” He writhed against his bonds. He hated the idea of that mousy little shit watching this whole debacle, but god did it do nothing to make his cock settle down, and they fucking knew it. They grabbed hold of his length again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck off</em>.” SMACK. Groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, still hard as a rock, thinking about someone watching you. Maybe someone has been this whole time. Wouldn’t that be interesting?” Beyond that blinding light, he couldn’t see shit. They were damn fucking right, someone could have been standing there the whole fucking time. His heart thudded in his chest as her hot mouth wrapped around him once again, her hand keeping his hips pressed down into the chair. Fuck, if there was someone there, he didn’t want to give them any more of a show.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t- don’t stop!” he snarled. Their eyes shot up to his in surprise. They  kept pumping their hand and pulled away to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dont stop.” he hated the smug look on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Don’t stop? Could it be that Mister Mayor is going to finally admit that he’s my little pet.” Their hand pumped harder, tongue swirling around his tip.</p><p>“I- Fuck.<em> Please </em>just <em>let me fucking finish</em>.” Their deep laugh send shivers from his toes to his goddamn scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be your pet, your <em>little fucking bitch</em>, jut let me fucking come.<em> Please.” </em>His head shot back again, mind completely letting go of the idea that someone was watching them as Sole moved their hand, letting his hips free to thrust into their mouth, carefully keeping their fist at his base so he didn’t gag them. He moved in desperate thrusts as he felt his orgasm coming on. Finally fucking final- No! “<em>Fuck</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Sole had sat back on their heels, grinning up at him, wiping their mouth with the back of their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Now <em>that’s</em> what I wanted to hear.” They stood, wiping their hands on their vaultsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“You lying little bitch.” he snarled, his whole body tensed, his panting much harder then before.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>sunshine</em>. I said I’d let you finish, but not <em>when</em>.” They laughed again, and Hancock growled, rocking back and forth on the chair. “Now be a<em> good </em>little ghoul and sit still while I go and get myself a drink, okay?” They ran a hand across his thigh as they stepped around the chair. He listened to their boots disappear through the door into the red rocket, towards their makeshift kitchen, far enough that he wouldn’t be heard. Enough was enough. The mayor sucked in a hard breath and pulled at the restraints with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>The old rickety chair’s legs gave way under his strength, he clattered backwards to the ground, keeping his head forward so he didn’t smack it off the pavement. As fast as he could, he untied the knots holding his ankles to the broken chair, and rubbed the raw skin underneath it. Sole could tie a good fucking know. Must have been a fucking fisherman at some point. In the quiet he could hear their footsteps returning and he moved to the wall, beside the door, heart hammering against his chest. The door swung open and Sole stepped through, only having a chance to let out a curse before he grabbed hold of them. He used his weight to spin the two of them, Sole’s back slamming into the wall, pinned between him and the cement.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you didn’t like our little game love?” they gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I fucking <em>loved</em> it.” he snarled down at his partner, grinding his erection into their stomach, so that they could feel exactly what their little roleplay had done to him. “<em>But now it’s my turn</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Glowing Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hancock and Sole take a trip to the beach, and Hancock soaks up some rads, with some electrifying effect. Prompt: Radiation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sole pulled the door to the beach house shut behind them, and adjusted the hanging cans around the door. They’d cleared out the area pretty well, so that they could take a little vacation. Some time away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, or sanctuary. Hancock in particular had started to get pretty miffed that his sunshine kept getting whisked away from them and their little family. His little family. He’d been reluctant at best, when Sole had brought the synth Shaun back from the institute, but now? He even let the kid call him dad. Talk about a total 180. Hell, on the few trips to Goodneighbor that they’d taken, even Fehr warmed up to the kid. Sole had walked in on the woman trying to get him to lift her minigun. It wasn’t the future they’d dreamed of as a kid, but Sole couldn’t ask for a better one.</p><p>Sole stepped across the beach, eyeing the repaired deck chairs they’d put together. Hancock had come out onto the beach probably about an hour ago as Sole was putting Shaun to bed, said he had a surprise for them. Sole picked up the worn out basket, Hancock had brought out for them, spotting a jar of Rad-X, some smokes, some bottles of wine (How drunk was he expecting them to get??) and a few assorted food items. Okay, if that wasn’t the cutest thing she’d seen this man do. Moonlight picnic by the ocean? Sole picked a smoke out of the pack on the table and lit it, holding it between their lips as they looked around. Question was… where the hell was he?</p><p>Hancock’s clothes basically were laid across one of the fixed chairs. Sole walked over and picked up his hat, examining the neat pile. Boots, pants, jacket, his vest and shirt. In the dim light coming from the spotlight on the deck of the house she could just make out his shotgun. A little bit of panic set in, and quickly. They pulled deliverer from the loop they’d sewn onto their shorts.</p><p>“John?” They called, not wanting to be loud enough to startle anything they’d missed. “John, where are you?” They turned, squinting down the beach, suddenly wishing they’d brought their pip-boy for some extra light. “Goddamn it John, this isn’t funny.” A sudden splashing from the ocean made her whirl. They could just make out a humanoid figure coming out of the water. They waited, watching as it stepped out of the water and onto the beach, gun still held tight in their grip. It was too dark, and they were too far to tell if it was their beloved, or a feral.</p><p>“Jumpy there sunshine?” he called, clearly getting some sort of amusement out of Sole’s worry. Immediately they dropped the gun and put it down on the small table beside the basket.</p><p>“I can barely see passed my nose, John.” she grumbled as he got closer. She expected some sort of greeting, but he kept his eyes down, immediately digging into the basket and pulling the cork from one of the wine bottles and handing it to them, followed by the rad-x. He was still staring at the ground, not even looking at them.</p><p>“Take two.” he said simply, stepping around the chair between them.<br/>
“No hello sunshine? Not even a kiss hello?” Sole grumbled.</p><p>“Just do it.” his growl send a shiver down sole’s body. Part of them wanted to fight back, to make some witty comment, just to pull another bone rattling growl from him, but there would be plenty of time for that. Sole twisted off the lid of the rad’x and popped two of them in their mouth, washing it back with some wine.</p><p>“Okay, rad-x taken, smooth operator. You usually have a lot more seduction skills then this, just want to get down to it hu-” John pulled the bottle from their hands, gently putting it down on the seat before grabbing hold of sole, jerking them forward with a surprised gasp. They slammed into Hancock’s chest, and he chuckled as Sole’s eyes went wide as John opened his eyes fully.</p><p>“Wanna see my best party trick?” he purred, watching the faint glow from his eyes reflecting off of Sole’s face.</p><p>“Did you spend that whole time sitting in the water soaking up rads?” they gasped. The glow was both terrifying and intriguing. They raised a hand, gently brushing it across John’s cheeks where the pale yellow glow was illuminating ever scar, every divot in his skin. John cracked a grin at Sole’s amazement, He ran a hand up their shoulder, resting on their neck, under his fingertips he could feel their heart racing.</p><p>“Feel like a million bucks, sunshine. And I got another trick up my sleeve.” Sole stiffened against his chest, unsure of what this trickster ghoul was gonna pull next. He lowered his head, using his forefinger and thumb to turn Sole’s head as he pressed a wet kiss to their neck… and it tingled? Burned? Both? They couldn’t tell, but the pitiful moan that escaped them earned a throaty chuckle from Hancock as he made his way down their throat and across their shoulder, pulling the strap of their tank top aside to reach more skin. His arm tightened around them as their knees faltered.</p><p>“There was a reason I suggested the beach” he purred, carefully lifting them off of the sand and laying them on one of the chairs.</p><p>Sometimes, a healthy dose of radiation could be a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuff 'em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac draws the short end of the stick and get's cuffed. Sole is from "Hitting the Broken Road".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May continue this, may not, but I felt I better post what I have before it sits in WIP purgatory forever. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is fu- friggin’ bullshit.” grumbled mac staring down at his cards that were now spread across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t our fault you lost, pretty boy.” purred Hancock flicking the ash from his smoke into the ashtray on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“You picked poker on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, not our fault you cant keep a poker face, Mac.” said Alysa. She gathered up the cards, watching out of the corner of her eye as mac sat there red faced and flustered. “Better get yourself ready.” He glared.</p><p> </p><p>“I need another drink first.” he leaped up from his seat and disappeared out of sight. Alysa and Hancock shared a glance, matching smirks shot at each other. It hadn’t been too long ago that Mac had joined their merry little throuple. They hadn’t discussed it really, none of them had a big sit down about how things were going to go, it had just naturally happened after a very long night of drinking at The Third Rail. What was surprising though, was Hancock’s willingness in the whole thing. He was a protective person, to say the least, but she’d never forget the hungry look on his face as he made her keep eye contact as Mac fucked her into one of the couches int he VIP lounge. What a dog… and she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“You need another drink John?” she asked as she packed away the cards in an old Mentat tin, the paper case long since ripped to shreds. He raised his bottle of whiskey at her and gave it a wiggle, the liquid inside sloshing around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good sweet cheeks, you go get him moving.” He heard her laugh as she too disappeared from view. He looked around the home Alysa had built in the Red Rocket station. She had fixed up the place into a place that would put the ol’ State House to shame in wasteland terms. A few bedrooms, working kitchen, fully working bathroom (thanks to Sturges for getting the hot water heater up and running) and of course her master bedroom that she had taken pride in long before he’d come into the picture. The wasteland wasn’t exactly a clean place, but she’d done damn fucking well. Hancock snubbed out the last bit of his smoke and stood, shrugging off the tattered jacket and hanging it lazily on the back of the chair where he knew his little vaultie wouldn’t get on him for leaving it about.</p><p> </p><p>Alysa stepped into the kitchen, eyeing Mac who was standing at the counter, a cold bottle of nuka-cola and a bottle of vodka sitting infront of him, his glass still empty. He was staring off into space, clearly lost in thought as he hadn’t heard her come up behind him. He gave a little start as her hands wrapped around his waist from behind, her fingertips wiggling under the blue t-shirt he wore around the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Mac ‘n cheese?” she asked into his back, unable to reach his ear even on her toes. He gave a little laugh at her pet name for him. Usually only used when he looked stressed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m - I’m just pouring a drink.” he said back, enjoying her soft fingers running across his skin, it both excited him and soothed him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re standing here staring at the drink. Talk to me.” He sighed heavily and gripped the edge of the counter, he could feel his face burning up.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” he paused for a second, collecting what nerve he had left, “I’m nervous I guess?” He could feel her trying to turn him to face her, but his dignity wouldn’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mac, babe. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You know that. If you don’t want to I’m sure John would happily take the cuffs. Hell, we could just pile up on the bed and read or something. Its just a silly game…”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” his voice came out louder then intended. “No… it’s not that I don’t want to, Allie. I’m just nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mac, look at me.” Her voice was soft, gentle. He eased up his grip on the counter and turned in her arms, staring down into her icy blue eyes. “You can stop at any time. No one is making you do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to.” he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The thought of having no control while his two insane lovers had their way absolutely brought shivers from his toes to the roots of his hair, hell, his dick was already on it’s way to being at half mast in his pants, but that didn’t stop the nervous butterflies that filled his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then how about this. You, go and have a smoke, I’ll fix us some drinks okay?” She cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs along his sharp cheek bones.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't take too long, or Hancock will have started without you.” He took her hands, kissing each palm before stepping around the blonde and heading back to their room.</p><p> </p><p>Alysa entered their room a few minutes later, a glass in each hand, each clinking with the ice she’d dropped into them. She stopped dead when she spotted the two on the couch, Mac was pinned down into the fabric, his shirt thrown haphazardly onto the bobble head display in the corner, john perched over him, hands running up his chest, mouth at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t kidding.” she said as set the glasses down on the table. John chuckled into Mac’s skin, his head turned to the side. He cracked an eye open to look up at Alysa who was watching them, amused.</p><p>“J- AH!” Mack’s voice cracked as John nipped his shoulder. “John, drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” he huffed, pushing himself up between the spot he’d nestled in between Mac’s legs, he licked his lips as Mac squirmed into a sitting position, trying to fix his junk so he wasn’t uncomfortable before scooping up the class and draining a good portion of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there tiger,” Alysa purred as she took a seat beside him, lighting up a smoke as Hancock fished for his jet inhaler. He shook it and gave a disappointed grumble. “There’s some in the nightstand.” She lit a smoke as Hancock found his prize. She took a few drags before holding the smoke out to Mac, taking his glass and setting it aside.</p><p> </p><p>John stood on the other side of the coffee table as he took a long breath of the inhaler, holding it in as long as he could before letting out an impressive plume into the air. Normally he’d have gone to the window and at least tried to direct it outside, but on nights like this, they didn’t mind the bit of second-hand high they’d get. He watched as Alysa slid off the couch and to her knees, moving in front of Mac, unlacing his boots and pulling them free, followed by his socks, tucking them under the table neatly. She then worked on the button and zip to his pants, ushering him to stand so she could wiggle them down. She hesitated just a moment looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Words seemed to fail him, so he just nodded holding out the smoke to John. Alysa slipped her fingers under the waistband, shimmying them down his hips. She let out a little gasp as his erection sprang free. “You really did get the party started without me didn’t you John? How rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re fashionably late, there’s bound to be consequence, sunshine.” he growled, stepping around to table, turning mac ever so lightly so he could get behind him. The sharpshooter shivered at the feel of Hancock’s hands at his ribs. Before this precious little debacle, he’d never put much thought into being with a ghoul in this sort of way, or another man for that matter, but John made him feel so at ease, and the texture of his godda-rn fingers. Alysa hummed in approval as she ran her hands up Mac’s thighs, her fingers massaging at the tight muscle beneath them. Mac was thin, no doubt, but every inch of him was muscle and damn did she enjoy getting her hands on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you to the bed shall we?” She stood, her hands following, running up his hips his chest and to his hair. She pulled him down for a smooch, Hancock chuckling as Mac’s ass pressed into him. That tight little ass.</p><p> </p><p>Alysa lead Mac him to the bed by his hands, gently pushing him down to take a seat as she fished for the handcuffs and the keys, wiggling them at him and testing them on the handcuffs, so that he was sure they worked. She didn’t want him to worry about being stuck. She urged him to lay back, setting the pillows under his back so he wasn’t at an uncomfortable angle, too much of an uncomfortable angle anyways. She slipped one of the cuffs on him, tight enough that he couldn’t wiggle his hand out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Mac? We can always wrestle Hancock into the cuffs, I don’t think he’d mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet your sweet fucking ass I wouldn’t” he growled from the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it.” barked Mac, his voice giving a little shake as he held his lands up tot he bars that were the headboard of their giant bed. At one point it had been three single beds, but with some clever engineering from Alysa there was more then enough room for all three of them. Alysa did as she was told, carefully looping the cuffs over the bar and back down onto his other wrist, tightening it just enough. He gave his hands a test pull. There was no way in hell he was getting out of these.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s a delicious fucking sight.” growled Hancock, and Mac’s gaze shot to him, that hungry look on his face made Mac instinctively want to cover up, but all he did was rattle the handcuffs. This only amused him more. Alysa wasn’t new to their games, she looked much less like innocent prey caught in a trap, Mac on the other hand… “Get in there sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir!” Alysa stood up straight giving Hancock a mock salute before climbing up onto the bed herself, throwing a leg over the naked MacCready and giving him a hard kiss, her hands wandering across his chest, tracing every muscle she could feel. Behind her, she could hear the ruffling of clothes, the hard clunk of abandoned boots. Below her, Mac was squirming as he arched his back trying to bring himself closer to her. “Patience, Mac…” she hissed into his ear, catching his earlobe between her lips. The sound he would have made caught in his throat. “Don’t do that, it’s not fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“We <em>wanna</em> hear that pretty voice of yours, Mac.” John said from behind Alysa, he crawled onto the edge of the bed and worked on her boots this time as she continued to kiss down Mac’s neck. He was still evidently trying to stay quiet, and that wasn’t going to work for her. He let out a sharp cry, clearly she’d nipped him pretty good. Boots and socks done away with he got on his knees behind her, grinding his own length onto her ass, she hummed in approval against Mac’s skin as the ghoul reached around to undo her pants, wiggling them down her hips along with her panties. He gave her pale ass a hard smack, enough to leave a bright red handprint. She hissed, biting down on the soft skin of Mac’s shoulder. He cried out again. John almost laughed at the chain reaction, but decided against it as he managed to get her bottoms off, tossing them into the growing pile. He leaned over her, grinding his hips into her ass again as he pushed her t-shirt up making her stop her activities with mac to straighten up so he could pull it over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s eyes cracked open as he watched John fling Alysa’s shirt away, the ghoul’s hands finding her sides, running up to her breasts and cupping them. The soft mewl that bubbled to her lips made his dick jerk. He squirmed as he watched, Hancock’s mouth was at her neck, fingers at her nipples, giving her the gentle attention that the ghoul knew would get her going, and he couldn’t even join in on the fun. She tipped her head back against Hancock’s shoulder, eyes shut as she enjoyed the feel of his warmth behind her, the texture of his mottled skin. Mac dropped his head back, trying to withhold the groan that was sitting somewhere in his throat at this lovely sight. Making it worse was the sly look Hancock was giving him, his black eyes barely open, but the smirk evident on his face as he switched sides of her neck, one of his hands abandoning her breast to slide down into the small path of curls between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh Mac, you’re missing out. She’s fucking drenched.” he snarled into her ear. Alysa gasped and squirmed as Hancock explored with his fingers, purposely pulling her back into him, trying to give their little prisoner a good view. “You like the idea of our little mac being helpless huh?” he growled into her ear. She visibly shivered. “You like giving him a little show, huh?” She nodded, but that answer was not what Hancock was looking for. He gave her nipple a hard pinch, she cried out. “I didn’t fucking hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I love giving him a show.” she breathed. “Seeing him helpless, tied down like that, knowing that we could do whatever and he couldn’t stop us. We could leave him begging and wanting and there wouldn’t be a single thing he could do.” Helpless. That was a damn good explanation of how he felt in that moment, his dick was throbbing against his stomach, he tried to wiggle his legs from between theirs, to give himself some sort of leverage, but all he was doing was giving himself some bruised wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like he wants you to touch him.” John purred, as he pulled away from Alysa, leaving her suddenly cold. John was a space header of a human. “Get to it then.” The blonde shot Hancock a dirty look over her shoulder as he climbed off the bed and walked away from them. Fucking tease. She turned her attention back to Mac though, shimmying down the bed so she could kiss down his chest and stomach, paying special attention to the hollow on the inside of his hip, making him jerk about. He tried to buck his hips, fighting for some kind of contact, but her hands held him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Squirmy little monster aren’t you? Is John right? Is there something you want?” She licked his stomach, nipping at his skin. She knew Mac wasn’t the vocal type, and she’d have to coax the words out of him. A hand suddenly came into view, and Alysa looked up on surprise at Hancock who was holding out Rad-x to her. “Right.” she sat up, denying Mac the closeness he wanted once again as she pupped the rad-x into her mouth and a sip from the purified water Hancock had brought. He turned to mac next, who obediently opened his mouth, swallowing the pill before John brought the can to his lips slowly tilting it to he could drink some… and then he coughed, only swallowing some of the water Hancock had so carefully given him. Alysa had sucked his dick into her mouth, the sudden warmth and wetness had caught him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Hancock gave a dark chuckle as he watched, goddamn this was gonna be<em> fucking good night</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>